Pretty Kitty
by Dark-Catgirl94
Summary: Ginny Weasleys neuer Plan hat einige drastische Konsequenzen für Harry Potter. Harry/Fred/George (Offizielle Übersetzung)


**Titel: Kitty Trouble**

Autor: Cherry-Starburst

**Link zum Original: fanfictionnet/s/4194231/1/Pretty-Kitty**

Disclaimer: Alle hier erwänten Personen sind Eigentum von JKRowling und phoenixmaiden13. Ich übersetzt die Geschichte nur.

**Warnung: Evil Ginny (_möglicherweise_ein Hauptteil des Plots), Sex-Szenen, Threesome, Toys**

**Sirius lebt! Die Geschichte spielt ab dem Sommer, vor Harrys fünftem Schuljahr.  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 1:**

Ginny Weasley, eingeschlossen in ihrem Zimmer, das sie sich mit Hermine im Grimmauld Platz teilte, grinste vor sich hin.

Vor ihr stand ein großer Kessel, der durch einen Muggel-Bunsenbrenner, der von ihrer Mutter magisch verändert worden war, sodass Ginny ihre Zaubertränke über die Ferien üben konnte, erhitzt wurde. Molly war sehr stolz auf Ginnys Zaubertrankfähigkeiten, hätte aber nie erwartet, dass ihre Tochter die Fähigkeiten für etwas so … slytherinhaftes nutzen würde.

Ginny schmiss schnell etwas Knoblauch in den Kessel und drehte den Bunsenbrenner runter, bevor sie den Trank vier Mal rührte.

Als sie gehört hatte, dass Harry die nächsten Tage kommen würde, war sie augenblicklich in ihr Zimmer gerauscht. Sie hatte eine Woche vorausberechnet, in der sie den Zaubertrank perfektioniert hatte, bevor sie die endgültige Version braute. Sie konnte sich wirklich keine Fehler leisten. Wie auch immer, sie hatte Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten und der Zaubertrank brauchte nur fünf Stunden, drei davon musste er ziehen.

Ginny war schon bald bei den letzten zehn Minuten und entspannte sich, als sie sah, dass der Zaubertrank die pinke Farbe hatte, die im Buch beschrieben wurde. Nun war alles, was sie noch tun musste, die Veelahaare hinzuzufügen. Sie hob ein kleines Gefäß neben sich auf, das drei Haare enthielt. Sie öffnete das Gefäß und fügte zwei der Haare dem Zaubertrank hinzu, rührte ihn fünf Mal im Uhrzeigersinn, dann fünf Mal entgegen dem Uhrzeigersinn.

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass die Haare, die fast Silberblond scheinen sollten, dunkelgrau waren.

**XxXxXxX**

„Harry!", rief Molly, als Harry in die Küche gedrängt wurde. Molly ging zu ihm rüber und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Schaut dich an, jetzt bist du fünfzehn! Du bist so gewachsen!" Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. „So erwachsen."

Harry lächelte ziemlich verlegen. Er war nicht _so sehr_ gewachsen, er war nur einen Meter fünfundsechzig groß. Allerdings wünschte er sich, dass Mrs Weasley bei dem Thema seines Alters geblieben wäre, als sich ihr Gesicht wütend verzog. „Und so dünn! Was haben diese Dursleys dir zu essen gegeben?" Wie immer entschied Harry, nicht zu antworten.

Doch Mrs Weasley, die bereits über all das Essen nachdachte, das sie Harry aufzwingen konnte, bemerkte dies nicht. Harry wurde zum Tisch geführt und auf einen Stuhl gedrückt. Er wand sich unwohl unter den nachdenklichen Blicken der älteren Mitglieder des Haushalts, die nicht bemerkten, dass Harry ein wenig dünner als normalerweise aussah.

„Harry, Kumpel, ich bin froh, dass du hier bist! Es ist so langweilig ohne dich", begrüßte ihn Ron, indem er mit einer Hand auf Harrys Rücken klopfte. Harry grinste ihn an, die unangenehmen Blicke ignorierend, von denen er wusste, dass sie auf ihn gerichtet waren.

Hermine schnaubte empört. „Ronald Weasley, nennst du mich langweilig?", schnappte sie. Ron winselte.

„Nein, nein! Das ist es nicht, was ich meinte, du bist nicht langweilig, du bist sehr interessant", sagte er, bevor er über das, was er angedeutet hatte, bis in die Haarspitzen errötete. Harry lachte, als Hermine diesen Kommentar als Sarkasmus deutete und Ron über ihr Gezeter murrte, was sie nur noch mehr ärgerte.

„Diese beiden werden sich nie ändern, oder?", fragte Sirius Harry, der aufsprang, sich nicht bewusst, dass er sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Er grinste.

„Jeden Tag dasselbe. ‚Ronald Weasley!'", mimte Harry mit einer schrillen Stimme, bevor er sie schroffer werden ließ. „'Verdammte Frauen, gehen einem immer auf die Nerven.' ‚Was soll _das_ denn hei…'" Harry brach bei den wütenden Blicken von Ron und Hermine ab, während Sirius neben ihm brüllend lachte.

„Du hast sie endlich ruhig bekommen, Harry", sagte Ginny plötzlich, neben Harry auftauchend, eine Platte in ihren Händen. Sie war gefüllt mit Sheperd's Pie und Gemüse.

„Das ist von Mom. Ich stehe unter der strikten Order sicherzugehen, dass du alles davon isst."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, nahm Ginny die Platte ab und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Ginny grinste und nahm den Platz Harry gegenüber ein. „So, wie war dein Sommer?", fragte sie. Sirius, Ron, Hermine und Remus, der in ihrer Nähe saß und ein Buch las, schienen plötzlich sehr interessiert.

„Ähm… er war ziemlich langweilig. Ich bin meistens in meinem Zimmer geblieben. Wie war eurer?", fragte Harry. Sie hatten nicht viele Briefe gewechselt, doch Remus hatte Harry auf dem Weg erklärt, dass es für Harrys und die Sicherheit des Ordens war. Harry war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was der ‚Orden' war, doch hörend, dass der geringe Briefaustausch dazu diente, Leute zu beschützen, inklusive Hermine und Ron, hatte seine berüchtigtes Temperament einigermaßen gezähmt, obwohl er deswegen verbittert war.

„Total langweilig. Wir wurden hier eingesperrt, seit der Sommer begonnen hat. Dumbledore ist besorgt, dass wir zum Ziel werden könnten. Blutsverräter und all das, was Malfoy gerne einwirft", erzählte Ron, Harry einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwerfend. „Ich wollte dir wirklich schreiben, aber es wurde uns nicht erlaubt."

„Du hast listige Freunde, Harry", warf Sirius dazwischen, zu Ron und Hermine nickend, die plötzlich sehr verlegen schienen. „Sie haben versucht, eine Eule raus zu schmuggeln. Sie hätten es auch geschafft, hätte der Vogel nicht den Speck, den Molly gebraten hat, gerochen und wäre in die Küche geflogen."

Harry lachte darüber, von Herzen erleichtert über das Wissen, dass Hermine und Ron es zumindest versucht hatten. Ron las den dankbaren Blick in Harrys Augen und grinste ihn an.

Unter den wachsamen Augen von Sirius und den intensiven von Ginny, schaffte Harry es, die Hälfte seiner Mahlzeit (etwas davon verfütterte er an Krummbein, der unter dem Tisch herum streifte und einen eisernen Magen hatte), bevor er sich zu voll fühlte, um mehr zu essen und seinen Teller von sich schob. Mrs Weasley kam herein und fixierte Harry mit einem ernsten Blick, drängte ihn aber nicht. Sie _hatte_ furchtbar viel auf den Teller getan.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile in der Küche, redeten über das neue Schuljahr und was sie hofften, in ihren ZAGs zu bekommen, vermieden das dunkle Thema Voldemort, obwohl Harry mehrere Male verzweifelt versuchte, die Konversation in diese Richtung zu lenken. Er war von der Zaubererwelt abgeschnitten worden, seit er Hogwarts verlassen hatte und _brauchte_ Informationen.

Zumindest hatte er herausgefunden, dass der Orden eine Organisation von Mitgliedern war, deren Ziel es war über Voldemort zu siegen und der Zaubererwelt zu helfen. Er wurde während der ersten Herrschaft von Voldemort gegründet, und Harrys Eltern waren Mitglieder gewesen. Als Harry fragte, ob er Mitglied werden konnte, hatte Sirius ihm so schonend wie er konnte beigebracht, dass es ein Alterslimit gab.

Immer mehr Leute trafen ein, kamen von ihrer Arbeit zurück. Arthur trat durch den Kamin, und befreite seine Kleidung von Ruß.

„Ah, hallo Harry", grüßte Arthur, zerzauste Harrys Haar, als er an diesem vorbei ging, um seiner Frau einen Kuss zu geben. Ron verzog das Gesicht über seine Mom und seinen Dad, und Hermine schlug leicht seinen Arm.

„Immer noch keine Neuigkeiten über irgendetwas?", fragte Sirius und die Atmosphäre wurde angespannt. Arthur setzte sich tief seufzend. Harry konnte sehen, dass er mehr Falten in seinem Gesicht hatte, als das letzte Mal, als er Mr. Weasley gesehen hatte und die Tränensäcke unter seinen Augen standen noch mehr hervor. Dies galt ebenfalls für Mrs Weasley.

„Nichts. Es ist, als ob Voldemort nicht auferstanden wäre, was vermutlich zum Teil Grund für die Unwilligkeit des Ministers ist, zu glauben, dass Voldemort wirklich zurück ist." Sirius grollte und Harry wurde hellhörig. Er hatte nicht realisiert, dass das Ministerium nicht zugab, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt war.

Sirius sah Harrys Gesichtsausdruck. „Fudge will es nicht wissen. Er hört Albus nicht zu. Denkt, er braucht Albus' Meinung nicht mehr. Albus wurde auch aus dem Zaubergamot gekickt, obwohl ich glaube, dass er ein paar Leute dazu bekommen hat, ihm zuzuhören. Wir denken, dass das Ministerium den ‚Frieden', in dem wir all die Jahre gelebt haben, nicht stören will."

„Sie sind Idioten. Dieser Frieden wird nicht mehr lange existieren, wenn wir uns nicht vorbereiten", warf Arthur dazwischen und Harry bemerkte, dass dessen gewöhnlich ruhiger Gesichtsausdruck leicht verschwunden war, seine Augen standen in Flammen. „Aber Fudge steht bald wieder vor einer Wahl zum Minister. Er kann so etwas wie einen Krieg nicht passieren lassen."

Harry hatte Politik nie verstanden und würde es auch nie. Fudge war ein Idiot. Aber selbstverständlich wussten alle das.

„So, ich habe gehört, dass du bald eine Anhörung hast", sagte Arthur, das Thema wechselnd, mit strenger Stimme. Harry rieb seinen Hinterkopf. Es war nicht seine Schuld! Diese Dementoren waren aus dem Nichts gekommen!

„Lass ihn, Arthur", sagte Sirius, Harrys Schulter tätschelnd. Arthur seufzte.

„Ich wollte nicht auf ihn los gehen. Es ist nur ein schlimmer Tag gewesen." Mrs Weasley stürzte sich sofort auf Arthur, umarmte ihn und fragte, was passiert sei. Remus legte sein Buch nieder, was er eigentlich schon vor fünf Minuten aufgehört hatte zu lesen, um zuzuhören. Die Erwachsenen erinnerten sich in dem Moment, dass die Kinder immer noch da waren und starrten sie demonstrativ an.

Ron rollte mit den Augen und packte Harrys Arm, offensichtlich daran gewöhnt. „Komm, Harry, wir gehen in unser Zimmer." Er zog Harry aus dem Raum, Hermine und Ginny folgten.

Sie gingen einige Treppen hoch, aus irgendeinem Grund passierten sie leise ein paar zugezogener schwarzer Vorhänge. Als sie die Treppen hochkamen, drehte Ron sich um.

„Das ist das Portrait von Sirius' Mutter. Sie ist eine richtige alte Fledermaus. Man kann um sie herum keinen Ton machen", erzählte er Harry. „Sie hat Hermine einmal mit einigen schlimmen Dingen beschimpft, und es scheint, als hätte sie einen sechsten Sinn für Fred und George. Sie können nicht an ihr vorbei gehen, ohne dass sie die beiden anschreit."

„Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass die beiden ihr einen Schnurrbart aufgemalt haben", sagte Hermine missbilligend. Harry schnaubte lachend und Ron grinste bei dieser wundervollen Erinnerung. Natürlich hatten die Zwillinge den Schnurrbart weg zaubern müssen, weil Mrs Black für zwei Tage durch gekreischt hatte, bis die beiden das getan hatten.

Ron öffnete eine Tür auf dem Gang, in den sie gekommen waren. „Die Tür neben uns ist von Fred und George und die auf der anderen Seite ist Hermines und Ginnys. Es wird hier ziemlich voll mit all den Ordensmitgliedern, die rein und raus gehen, also müssen wir teilen. Das ist unserer."

Sie traten in den Raum und Harry bemerkte augenblicklich Rons übliches Chaos. Eins der zwei Betten war nicht gemacht und mit violett und orangenen Laken bedeckt. Der Koffer am Ende des Betts war offen, Kleidung war auf der Seite und drum herum verstreut und ebenfalls über Rons Bett. Er hatte ein paar Chudley Cannon Poster an der Wand aufgehängt, welche den Raum extrem aufhellten.

Hermine schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Du und deine Unordnung!", schollt sie ihn, obwohl Harry einen Hinweis auf Zuneigung in ihrer Stimme entdeckte.

Harry setzte sich auf das gemachte Bett, das offensichtlich seines war, die Bettdecke in einem ausgebleichten Schwarz und die Kissen in einem trüben Braun.

„Lustig, nicht wahr?", kommentierte Harry, auf die dunkelgrünen Wände und dicken schwarzen Vorhänge schauend. Die Fenster waren mit etwas beschichtet, von dem Harry nicht wissen wollte, was es war und er konnte sich vorstellen, dass während des Tages nicht viel Licht durch die Scheibe fallen würde. Die Kerzen im Raum waren magisch verstärkt, sodass sie mehr Licht abgaben, doch die Schatten waren immer noch lang und fast schon angsteinflößend.

Harry schaute nach der Zeit auf seiner Uhr und bemerkte, wie spät es war. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt.

Harry streichelte seine neue Decke mutlos. Er freute sich nicht darauf zu schlafen. Es gab zwei Gründe, aus denen er nicht viel Ruhe bekam. Einer war die schrecklichen Träume von Cedrics Tod, von der ihn jagenden Stimme, die so kalt sagte _‚Töte den Überflüssigen'_, von Cedrics leblosen Augen. Er würde schweißgebadet aufwachen, seine Brust sich heftig heben und senken und ein Schrei in seiner Kehle aufsteigen, obwohl er dankbarerweise nie einen Ton von sich gab.

Der andere Grund waren die Träume, die er hatte, wenn er nicht diese Albträume hatte. Träume von … nun … Männern.

Harry war ein gesunder Teenager und hatte mehrere feuchte Träume gehabt, doch es war nie ein Geschlecht in seinen Träumen involviert gewesen, nur überwältigende Lust, die Lust, berührt zu werden. Aber jetzt wusste er nicht, was er denken sollte. Seine Träume verängstigten ihn. Oliver Wood, Seamus Finnigan, sogar Rons Zwillingsbrüder. Die beiden waren am lebendigsten und am häufigsten am wiederkehren. Harry war sich sicher, dass es eine Qual sein würde, die Zwillinge anzuschauen; der Gedanke an die Träume ließ ihn heftig erröten.

Was er gerade tat. Hermine, Ron und Ginny starrten ihn besorgt an.

„Ähm, was habt ihr gerade gesagt?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Wir haben nur darüber geredet, wie unfair diese Anklage ist! Du hast nur dich und deinen Cousin verteidigt, obwohl, warum solltest du ihn beschützen wollen. Ich weiß nicht", raunte Hermine. Harry kicherte, offen lachend, als er die bewundernden Blicke sah, die Ron Hermine zuwarf.

Sie redeten noch eine Weile weiter, bevor Harrys Magen begann, sich seltsam anzufühlen. Er runzelte die Stirn, rieb seinen Bauch, hoffte, dass der Schmerz nur davon war, wie viel er gegessen hatte.

Fünf Minuten später schwitzte er, fiel fast vorüber durch den Schmerz, den er in seinem Bauch spürte. Ron setzte sich neben ihn und rieb Harrys Rücken.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Ron, sah, dass Harrys Gesicht sogar noch blasser wurde, wenn sein Bauch schmerzte.

„Ich denke, ich werde schlafen gehen. Mein Magen fühlt sich furchtbar an", sagte er, obwohl es als Krächzen heraus kam. Ron nickte.

„Gut. Wir werden in Hermines und Ginnys Raum gehen", sagte Ron, Harrys Schulter tätschelnd und aufstehend. Die drei verließen den Raum, schossen besorgte Blicke auf Harry, Ginny mehr als die anderen.

Harry stand zitternd auf, zog sein T-Shirt und seine Hose aus, machte sich nicht die Mühe, einen Pyjama anzuziehen. Er konnte kaum stehen und entschied, einfach für diese Nacht nur in seinen Boxershorts zu schlafen. Außerdem war es nicht so, als ob Ron für sein Leben geschockt sein würde. Sie hatten vier Jahre im gleichen Schlafsaal geschlafen und wussten, wie der jeweils andere aussah.

Harry driftete diese Nacht schnell in den Schlaf und hatte keine Albträume. Obwohl Fred und George in einer anderen Art des Traums die Hauptrolle spielten.

**XxXxXxX**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er, dass sein Bauch nicht mehr weh tat. Harry kletterte aus dem Bett, sah Ron immer noch schlafen, gegenüber im Raum, dabei laut schnarchend.

Harry kratzte seinen Bauch, trottete rüber zum Spiegel, nachdem er seine Brille aufgesetzt hatte. Er schaute in die Spiegelung, nahm auf, wie dünn er über den Sommer geworden war und gelobte, und gelobte, die weite Kleidung zu tragen (was nicht so schwer war, denn das war alles, was er dank der Dursleys besaß), bis er etwas mehr wog.

Sein Schwanz schwang träge hinter ihm und er streckte sich, sein Mund zeigte scharfe Zähne, und streckte seine Arme zur Decke, Klauen kamen für einen Moment heraus, bevor sie wieder in seinen Finger verschwanden, ließen nur seine normalen Nägel zurück.

Warte…

Harry starrte auf sich selbst, in dem Ganzkörperspiegel, seine Hände schossen vor, um sich in dessen Seiten. „Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass Katzenjungen wirklich existieren", murmelte der Spiegel müde zu ihm. Harrys Augen weiteten sich.

„Oh Merlin!"

**XxXxXxX**


End file.
